


The Heart of Saturday Night

by icepixie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John Doggett requires a cautious, quiet approach, like sneaking up on a bird or squirrel to take its picture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



She knows it's not yet time. She'd like nothing more than to kiss him senseless and then drag him back to her bed, but she already knows it wouldn't work out the same way her fantasies do. John Doggett requires a cautious, quiet approach, like sneaking up on a bird or squirrel to take its picture. He'd hate the comparison, and the thought of his disgusted expression—she's a terrible person, really—makes her grin.

So she's happy enough, if not entirely satisfied, to share a bowl of popcorn and a zombie film ("Zombies, Mon?" he'd asked. "Really?" She'd just smiled and said she'd hold him if he got scared) with him on a Saturday night. And if she inches closer to him on the couch, finally curling up against his shoulder while he drapes an arm over hers...well. Maybe she'd just been scared. Stranger things had happened.


End file.
